


A Bullet's Change

by DragonScale22



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Leaving despair, Murder, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonScale22/pseuds/DragonScale22
Summary: Komaeda meets Enoshima in a hidden place underground. He pulls a gun on her. Kamukura contemplates whether to interfere with the despair spawn's plans. He reaches a conclusion: despair is as boring as everything else.(A what-if from Despair Arc if Komaeda managed to actually kill Enoshima)





	1. Izuru's Choice

Kamukura Izuru gazed upon the scene taking place before him. The boy in front of him pulled out a gun at Enoshima, it was predictable. The “hidden” gun was quickly noticed if you had keen eyes as he did. The outline of it in his jacket was clear as day. Nevertheless, the boy pointed the gun toward Enoshima’s head and began to give a meaningless monologue. He knew the other would not hesitate to follow through and kill her once he finished. His motivations and actions were pinpointing to that action. Izuru could tell even before he opened his mouth. _Ah… how boring._

And that was all there ever was. The entire world itself was boring. Even the despair that girl craved became nothing more than a blur of dark monotony. The motivations of those in despair soon become clear once around a lot of them for an elongated period. Enoshima had enough despair to count as multiple people in its clutches, plus the others already in its grasp to compare to as well, it thus made every action therein that motive easily deduced. The once uncertainty of despair never returned after the beheaded boy’s shot. Then again, whether it was an uncertainty in the first place can be determined, after all a roach can live for days after losing its head. It would make sense that a similar function could be pulled off by a human with enough adrenaline, just on a smaller scale due to the limitations of the fragile anthropomorphic body. _Even that incident is now predictable; despair is as meaningless as the rest of this pathetic race._

Enoshima expected him to take some sort of action; it was ostentatiously apparent. Perhaps she expected him to show himself from the shadows to cause a reaction. Then maybe he could interfere and cause the gun to malfunction (his presence alone could do wonders), as even he had a worthless talent like luck that the other boy was so keen on. Or he could rush forward and take the gun from him, and possibly return fire. Or do any combo of the three. Any way executed the outcome would be the same: the boy would be thoroughly defeated and the plan for despair would be continued with predetermined harmony. The idea of despair outmatching hope which was “harmony” was a complete lie with everything else the blonde despair tried to preach to him. It fell on deaf ears. He worked for practicality and nothing more. The talks of despair meant nothing to him, well nothing meant anything to him ever, but despair especially.

On the other hand, by remaining in the shadows, the girl would die and her plan would be halfway in motion. There would still be those deeply entrapped in the vines of despair, but there would also be enough outside of its influence to stir up interest. The death of one of the academy’s “Symbols of Hope” was bound to get more people involved. It was like performing an experiment on a colony of ants, it was insignificant, anything done would be worthless in the end. While their actions would quickly become boring once more, there would be at least a small speck of interest at first which is more than Enoshima had to offer. Izuru formed a decision to wait and see, after all there was no need to follow her blindly like her pathetic followers. He worked for profit and Enoshima just lost that advantage. It was her loss not his.

The boy fired and there was a loud noise as the gun went off. Izuru didn’t even flinch. The smoke erupted from the barrel and hit home, right into Enoshima’s skull. It was probably a misfire, as the gun was aimed at her chest, but the boy most likely relied on his meaningless talent to do the work over his inexperience in firearms, and it did.

Crimson blood pooled from the hole in Enoshima’s head. She died fast enough to leave her no last words, or to even relish in the despair she adored so much, not that Izuru cared; she was as worthless as any other being. The pinkette girl who entered with the boy screamed, as did the boy Enoshima was using. Izuru forgot they both existed. The blonde-gray haired boy continued to give fragmented screams of terror, most likely stuttering and gasping for breaths due to the previous emotion, and ran out of the underground. Izuru decided it would be pointless to remain hidden any longer, it would have the same outcome. He spoke dully, lacking any intonation to be found in his voice,

“She is dead. Now what do you plan to do?”

The white-haired boy, (however now that he has become a slightly more significant character he will take the time to remember his name, Komaeda, which was shouted by the pink-haired girl several times in the chaos) turns to him and points the gun to Izuru. _Predictable._ Izuru gave no external reaction, he didn’t even have an internal one other than boredom. Komaeda then slowly lowered the gun, his posture was a subtle indication he would pull it back up at a moment’s notice. Invisible to the untrained eye, but Izuru was no fool, he noticed the cues from a mile away. Komaeda gave a sigh.

“What a disappointment-” her blood continued to pool by the three people left by the body, “-I was wishing for her to be worthy of the title of ‘Ultimate Despair’ to become a step latter for the beacons of hope to shine brighter than ever before-” Komaeda gave a deep breath, the exhale seeming to hitch like some distorted laugh… or maybe he was laughing. He continued, “-but she was nothing, a despair so insignificant trash like me was able to stop her, she wasn’t a worthy trial for the talented hopes of the generation, all she ever was is a disappointment.  And she was never worthy of the status of a ray of hope like the other talented Ultimates, if she was tainted by despair so easily. Ah~ how useless!” He gave a manic grin at Izuru who stared blankly back.

“Your existence is boring. As is your talents and thoughts. How worthless.”

All Komaeda did is laugh at that, the pinkette girl stares at him with an ambivalent expression, and who knows where the purple haired girl ran off to.

“Hahaha… how true. After all, I’m just garbage, so that is to be expected. But to say that to someone you just met-” he gave another series of wheezy chuckles, which he seemed to give in infinite supply, “You must very confident! Surely you will shine as bright- no brighter than- the other stars of hope. Tell me, if you will do the honor to someone as insufferable as me, what is your talent?”

There was a long pause.

“I see no need to inform you, your actions would be easily foreseen.”

“You really are special. I’m so lucky to meet you!”

The pink haired girl spoke for once in the conversation, all she had done before was quietly yell exclamations to boy he was speaking to. Her voice was soft, and it seemed vaguely familiar, “Do you know where Tsumiki-san is?”

_Huh… This existence of Kamukura Izuru has not met her. Perhaps the existence before did? No, he was completely erased. Looks like this will be more interesting than I thought._

Izuru felt no need to inform them of her despair, how she had been entranced by the blonde witch. It would be more interesting to let her interact with the others, by preserving her identity. Generally, Izuru would not stoop low enough to help a parasite like one of her minions, but for his own entertainment it would have to suffice.

“I recall seeing her around here. Do as you wish with that information.”

With that Izuru began to climb up the stairs, not caring to look back. They would eventually search for her, after Komaeda got over his suspicion. That was what was to be expected. _Predi- No… there is a fraction of possible interest. All I need to do now is watch how this plays out._

With that Izuru left the two students and the body, and walked out into the post rainy afternoon.


	2. Chisa's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Chisa's search for Tsumiki she runs into the base. The last thing she expects is three of her students around a dead body.

Yukizome Chisa was a woman on a mission. Once she saw the note her students left, she immediately began to worry. _Those rotten oranges!_ On her search for her class she encountered a strangely skinny Mitarai, who was panicking… and mentioned something about a body? _Either way pacing gets nothing done._ Chisa looked up and gave her biggest “game face”. She had to be strong, for her students’ sake.

 

* * *

 

During her walk Chisa saw a certain person who caught her eye. He had long, black hair and bright but blank eyes. Blank was a good word to describe him, as his whole face seemed to be a blank slate. He appeared from the direction she was heading toward. The sky picked up from where it was before and began to drizzle. Just then the boy brushed past her and in a quiet voice said, “If you continue ahead, the outcome will be predictable.”

There was something is the voice that struck something in Chisa. Despite the apathetic tone, there was a slight roughness to the tone she felt she had heard before. It felt hard to discern why though. Before she could think through it completely her feet had already taken her to the statue before she could comprehend it. She supposed it was for the best, after all, there was no point in dwelling in all the miniscule details. _That’s right, all I need to do is find Tsumiki and the class! Now, let’s see…_ Chisa nearly started her awesome investigation sequence before realizing that there was a giant stairway leading underground she didn’t notice before. She gave a bit of a deadpan and started to descend.

 

* * *

 

As Chisa went lower down she began to hear voices. Three very familiar ones.

“Why did you do that, Komaeda? Killing… It’s wrong!”

A soft but passionate voice Chisa recognized as Nanami spoke up. Chisa heard the unmistakable voice of Komaeda chuckle.

“How so? She was a despair after all. Worthless… even more so than a nobody like me.”

“E-e-e-e- Enoshima!” The wailing voice of Tsumiki was heard. Chisa decided she had enough with being stuck in the dark, so she rounded the corner to be met with red. Red, red, red. It was pooled on the floor. _What the- is that blood?_ Chisa quickly started to panic. She saw two very nervous girls and a boy laughing in the carnage. She spoke up finally in a croak, “Komaeda, did you do this?” But the question was rhetorical. Who else but the killer would laugh at the scene of a murder? Words seemed to fail her, as a sputter of gibberish spewed from her mouth mostly consisting of the question “why” repeatedly.

Komaeda gave a placid smile. “For ‘why did I kill her?’ she was a despair and was inhibiting the Ultimate’s hope. As for ‘why couldn’t you have stopped me?’, well, it seems obvious Ms. Yukizome that you had no influence in the matter. You could not have influenced my opinion and you were nowhere near where the murder was taking place.” He gave a blissful sigh, “An Ultimate such as yourself and our class will be able to use this death as a pathway to greater heights! Truly, I am undeserving of such an honor to help you all achieve that.”

Chisa then realized something. This was the second time she had seen the unadulterated power of Komaeda, and she concluded she might be- okay, she totally was- afraid of him. Nonetheless she came with a goal in mind to find the class, who was looking for Tsumiki. If Chisa brought her up to the surface she could gather the rest of her students easier. Chisa continued to brainstorm completely oblivious to the sobbing and laughing and arguing whirlwind going on around her.

Speaking of Tsumiki, something seemed off with her. While it did make sense for her to be devastated by the body, it seemed different than expected. Chisa thought she would be fussing over the body, because it was a body. Period. However, she seemed focused on the fact it was _Enoshima_ who was killed. That seemed shocking since as far as Chisa knew, the only people Tsumiki talked to was the rest of the 77th class, or, regrettably, her tormenters. Perhaps she was looking into it too much, but it seemed to have a bit of a bitter aftertaste that she could not quite understand.

Chisa went back and considered her previous thought, the one before she derailed with Tsumiki. She began to doubt her previous self. _If we leave with Tsumiki, we leave the body. What if the body disappears and then we have to track down the culprit! Well… there is four of us counting myself and the kids…_

Chisa quickly got a bright idea, the kind of great idea that makes you think a lightbulb should be going off over the character that created that concept. Before she could voice her thoughts, someone interrupted, “N-not to be a bother, b-but I think it would be best if we came up with a plan of some kind. I’m s-sorry if I-” Chisa cut off her rant,

“I think that’s a great idea Tsumiki! Nanami and you should head up to get the rest of the class. Komaeda and I will hold the fort here.” Chisa tried to give a grin of reassurance, but only ‘tried’ due to the fact that standing by a dead body puts a damper on any smiles.

“Why should we stay here?” the luckster asked.

“I think it would be a bad idea to leave a body by itself. What if it disappeared or something? Plus, I need to talk to you Komaeda.” Not the whole reason, it also ensured that the more troubled students had someone responsible with them, but what they didn’t know doesn’t hurt them.

After everyone gave their variations of agreement to the idea, Tsumiki and Nanami headed up the stairs. Chisa turned to Komaeda. She could tell this would not be an easy conversation. After all, she was 90% sure (he could have been lying!) that this student of hers had murdered the person dead on the ground, and though she could tell Komaeda had good intentions... for the most part, he had a way of getting into trouble or making things harder than they should be (he blew up the gym to stop testing for crying out loud!), but Chisa would still do her best. She wouldn’t let her precious children face anything on their own. If she would have to play the part of stern adult in order to teach them, then so be it!

With that attitude in mind she began to get ready for the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note, I am using first names for the pov character and last names for everyone else. I'm not even going to try honorifics because I am not sure if I can pull them off. Anyway, thanks for reading, feedback is welcome, and have a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I had it mostly finished in January but decided to upload it now. (Happy Birthday Ko! You got what you wanted, kinda). I am always open to feedback if you want to offer any. Have a good one.


End file.
